MOTHER!
by BobWhite
Summary: WHAT WOULD YOU DO? She's 16, her bf is 24 and in college.He runs after his parents call the police on him!He finds her two years later,in a new city with new friends.He swore revenge the next time he saw her!He's about to get it! R&R 2 find out more!
1. Jacob

**Author's Note:**

**Based off the movie: MOM AT SIXTEEN**

What would you do if your daughter came home pregnant? Would you kick her out of the house and tell her to find a place to live or get an abortion? Would you keep her at home and tell her to give the baby up for adoption? Or would you take of the baby and tell your daughter to go back to school and raise the baby as your own? **WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**

**JACOB:**

When Alicia told me she was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I went beserk. I didn't tell my parents for fear they would stop paying for my college tuition. Even being with a sixteen year old and having consensual sex is considered statutory rape. I don't know what I was thinking. How could I be so stupid?

I stopped talking to her after that. She stopped calling after I told her to shut the F up. She knew that I wasn't ready to be a dad. But what made her ready to be a mom? Everything was getting way to Fed up. My family, we're Mormons; I couldn't let them know I had gotten a Christian pregnant. It is against our morals.

**(AN-don't really know if it is or not, but it is usually against everyone's morals to get pregnant at sixteen whether your RELIGIOUS or not. Figured it went for all RELIGIOUS people. If I'm wrong, someone please tell me so that I can fix it.)**

I figured if I stopped seeing Alicia this would all go away, I was wrong, dead wrong. Alicia's parents came to my house and had a little "chat" with my parents and they told them everything. Alicia's parents wanted to press charges against me, and my parents agreed. If they had known what we were doing, they said they would have stopped it. But they are hard workers, trying to put three kids through school and one through college.

Even though it was consensual, my parents still said I shouldn't have had sex with a sixteen year old let alone go out with one. And then they told Alicia and her parents something that I didn't want them to say. My parents told Alicia and her parents that Alicia wasn't the first girl to knock up, but it would be the last. Alicia realized why I had always been spending time with other women. And for some reason, my parents were willing to put me in jail.

They siad I couldn't keep my hands off younger women, especially sixteen year olds. They called the cops that night, but they never told Alicia to get an abortion like they had the other girls. The other girls had gotten the abortions because they knew they couldn't have a baby. For some reason, my parents thought Alicia could have a baby. I was livid. They now had a grandchild and I was going to jail. I ran from the house that night and was on the run. I went back to my dorm room first, grabbed a couple hundred dollars, some clothes, some CD's and batteries, my CD/MP3 player, 4 pairs of sunglasses, a couple blankets, and ran. I was on the bus within a matter of moments. I saw the police looking for me and they went on past the buses, not that thinking I'd be on one of them.

I had to get back at my parents and Alicia and her parents some how, I just didn't know how. The only picture I had was of the two of us. I never knew that her parents were planning on moving to a different city, with approval of my parents. If I had, I would have tried to stop them, but I wasn't fast enough. Oh, but I would catch up with Alicia some day or another and then she would pay.


	2. ALICIA

**ALICIA:**

Jacob was my boyfriend but we went way too far way too fast. Saying that was one of the first things I told my parents before I told them that I was pregnant. When they found out I was pregnant, they drug me over to Jacob's house and told his parents. When his parents found out I was pregnant, they siad that we should press charges and my parents agreed. I looked up and saw Jacob standing next to the stairs. He raced up the stairs and I never saw him again. They told me he had runaway, but the cops were still looking for him.

My parents said that they would let me stay in the house up until I had my baby. If I decided to keep the baby, I couldn't live with them anymore. I told them that I wasn't giving up my baby. Jacob's parents were more understanding. They were Christian's and we were Mormon. Jacob's church outlawed him so he couldn't go back there. My parents moved out of the state, and I moved in with Jacob's parents. I still had all of my stuff and kept in touch with my parents. They said they would come up for the birth and talk to the kid on the phone once it was old enough, but I was on my own when it came to raising my child.

The months went by like any other time in the world. My clothes got bigger, but at least I was being home schooled by Jacob's mom. She would home school me in the morning and then would go to her job while I stayed home and did chores and got ready for the baby to be born. I would call my parents everyday and we would talk until I couldn't think of anything else to say.

When I was 8 1/2 months pregnant, I was on one of my phone calls to my parents when my water broke. They heard me gasp and asked what was wrong. But I was no longer on the phone. The pain had been too much and I had collapsed onto the ground. My mother hung up the phone and called Jacob's mom at once. But no one was able to get back to me because of a major traffic jam. Jacob's mom called the police and told them what was happening at the house and they sent an ambulance to the residence almost immediately. Neighbors could hear screaming from inside the house, like someone being attacked. One of the neighbors broke down the door and saw me lying on the floor of the foyer screaming in pain. He picked me up and ran outside right as the ambulance got there. The paramedics took control of the situation and told them which hospital they would be going to. The neighbors, some of them friends of mine, were at the hospital a couple minutes after the ambulance had arrived.

I was in labor for almost sixteen hours. I hadn't known any pain like this before, and now I did. I hated it. But my parents and Jacob's parents arrived after the traffic jam was cleared up. My mom came in and held me as I gave birth. My dad and Jacob's parents stayed in the waiting room with the neighbors and waited for news on my condition. They got it and when it came, they were all surprised.

I had had a baby girl, but because Jacob had done drugs while we were going out, the baby only had one arm. But that didn't stop me from early decision. I was keeping my baby, no matter what.


	3. RUTHIE CAMDEN

**RUTHIE CAMDEN:**

When I first found out that I was going to be going to school with someone that had had a kid, I didn't know what to think, so I called up Sandy. She'd know how this would probably work. She wasn't much help I do have to admit. You see Sandy's a college student and I'm still in high school. The girl I was going to school with was only sixteen, my age. It was a little frustrating. A letter was sent out to every parent who had a kid going to Glenoak High so everyone knew that she was coming. I just didn't think she'd be so pretty.

The family was driving over to welcome them to the neighborhood and I felt a little self conscious. I didn't want to be friends with a teen mother, nobody did. But of course it was up to my parents and they wanted me to get to know her and be nice to her. Kevin and Lucy had come over to the house and said that they were planning on visiting the new neighbors and welcoming them to the block. So that meant we were also obligated to go. But I had my rock with me. Martin was coming along as well.

She was sitting in the front yard with her baby when we pulled up. She looked up at us and then back down to the baby. She stood up like she'd been practicing or something, so elegantly. She made her way over to us and stopped when she saw my face. I looked right back at her and I could tell she knew I didn't want to be here. She extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Alicia D'Amores. And this is Yanamaria D'Amores. Her father skipped on us."

"How old is her father?"

"He's twenty-four, a high school substitute. We were going out and then my parents found out."

"Are these your parents?"

"No, there his. My parents wanted nothing to do with me. So they kicked me out and the Cardena's took me in. I still talk to my parents every night, and we send each other pictures all the time but I never get to see them otherwise. They came up for her birth after I collapsed at home. Luckily there were some neighbors home and they heard me screaming. We went way too far and way too fast. He wouldn't stop with the drugs so Yana only has one arm. Look I've got to go so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah I guess you will. See you at school."

We left and my parents said they thought it would be a good idea to get the neighborhood together and properly welcome them to the neighborhood. I wanted to ask, 'what for? All she is, is an embarrassment to the community,' but I didn't want to get my dad upset.


End file.
